


Désillusion

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Augusta Rosier a dix-huit ans quand elle épouse Tristan Londubat. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un mariage arrangé, la jeune femme ne désespère pourtant pas de voir leur amitié se transformer en amour.Mais cela est-il seulement possible ?





	Désillusion

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous !
> 
> Après mon texte d'Halloween sur Augusta et Igor, je reviens avec un OS se passant bien avant et expliquant le pourquoi du comment Augusta en est arrivée là.
> 
> L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche aucune mornille pour mes écrits.
> 
> Je tenais à remercier Eve pour la correction de ce texte ainsi que Haru Nonaka et Taka qui m'ont donné l'idée de cette Augusta.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.  
> A bientôt,  
> Sam ♥

Quand les parents d’Augusta lui avaient annoncé ses fiançailles avec Tristan Londubat, la jeune femme de dix-sept ans avait ressenti une vague de soulagement la submerger. Pendant longtemps, elle avait craint une alliance avec la famille Lestrange. Theobald, l’unique fils et héritier, était en septième année, comme elle, et membre de la maison Serpentard. Augusta n’avait jamais rien eu contre cette maison. Son père et son frère en avaient été membres et la plupart d’entre eux étaient des gens tout à fait fréquentables. Ce n’était pas le cas de Theobald. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, ce dernier s’était lié avec un certain Tom Jedusor qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, faisait froid dans le dos à la jeune Serdaigle.  
  
Le mariage avait eu lieu le printemps suivant leur sortie de Poudlard. Tristan venait tout juste d’avoir dix-neuf ans. La cérémonie fut belle et familiale, même si Augusta regretta la présence de son cousin Perceval Rosier, qu’elle ne supportait pas et qui faisait partie de la bande de Jedusor. Malgré ce petit inconvénient, la jeune épousée passa une journée formidable, entourée des siens. Tristan, plutôt bon danseur, l’invita à valser de nombreuses fois. C’était sa journée ! Celle où elle devait éblouir de ses charmes aussi bien l’assistance que son époux. Et elle y parvint, du moins le pensa-t-elle…  
  
Toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, cette merveilleuse journée ne pouvait malheureusement se finir que sur une fausse note. Et celle-là, Augusta devait avouer qu’elle n’y avait pas été préparée.   
  
Peu de temps avant son mariage, la mère d’Augusta l’avait prise à part et lui avait expliqué de manière succincte ce à quoi elle devait s’attendre lors de la nuit de noces. Elle avait parlé de douleur, de sang, de devoir mais elle n’avait certainement pas mentionné la possibilité que rien ne se passe.   
  
Quand le moment était venu, elle était entrée dans la antichambre ressentant de la crainte mêlée d’espoir après que sa mère, aidée d’une servante, lui eut fait mettre une belle chemise de nuit claire. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu’aux reins, l’avait parfumée et lui avait donné quelques derniers conseils.  
  
— Surtout, ne te plains pas et ne lui montre pas que tu souffres !  
  
Augusta avait hoché la tête avant que sa mère ne la guide vers la chambre. La jeune femme avait tourné la poignée et pénétré à l’intérieur, le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes. Tristan était déjà dans le lit et lui avait fait signe de venir. Lui aussi semblait mal à l’aise mais son sourire avenant avait apaisé ses craintes. Il avait ouvert les couvertures et Augusta s’était timidement glissée dessous.  
  
Assis tous les deux dans le lit conjugal, les deux jeunes gens avaient fixé le mur face à eux plusieurs secondes avant que Tristan n’ose faire le premier pas. Le baiser avait été rapide, fugace. Il s’était éloignée d’elle, lui avait offert un sourire timide et l’avait embrassée à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle sentit les lèvres de son époux se mouvoir contre les siennes. Inexpérimentée, ne sachant que faire, Augusta s’était laissée faire tout en gardant les mains le long du corps. Doucement, elle s’était sentie glisser dans le lit, jusqu’à se retrouver sous son époux. Timidement, elle avait levé l’une de ses mains et l’avait posée sur le dos de Tristan dont les doigts étant en train de s’aventurer sous sa chemise de nuit. Malgré elle, la jeune femme n’avait pu s’empêcher de se tendre alors qu’il avait relevé lentement l’étoffe et avait caressé ses cuisses. Finalement, la jeune mariée s’était retrouvée nue à partir du nombril et la gêne s’était emparée d’elle alors que les mains de son époux s’étaient aventurées de plus en plus près de son sexe. Elle s’était tendue alors que, timidement, Tristan caressait sa toison, puis avait dû prendre sur elle de le repousser alors que son index se frayait un chemin entre ses lèvres.   
  
— Ça ne va pas ? s’était-il inquiété.  
— Si, si, avait-elle menti.  
  
Tristan l’avait de nouveau embrassée, comme pour éloigner aussi bien sa gêne que la sienne avant de reprendre ses explorations. La sensation avait été loin d’être agréable et la jeune femme avait serré les dents afin de ne pas laisser échapper les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Après un temps qui lui avait semblé interminable, son époux avait mis un terme à ses attouchements et avait retiré son bas de pyjama. Toute à sa concentration, ne souhaitant pas montrer la moindre faiblesse, Augusta avait continué de fixer le plafond alors que Tristan s’activait au-dessus d’elle.  
  
— Bouse, avait-il soufflé quelques instants plus tard.  
  
Après plusieurs secondes sans que rien ne se passe, Augusta avait fini par oser jeter un coup d’œil dans la direction de son époux. Ce dernier, à côté d’elle et sur le dos, avait les yeux fermés alors que les draps s’agitaient à rythme régulier. Elle avait rougi de gêne.  
  
— Ça devrait aller, avait-il soufflé avant de nouveau l’embrasser.  
  
Augusta s’était laissée faire alors qu’il écartait ses cuisses afin de se glisser entre elles.  
  
— Ça risque d’être un peu douloureux, avait-il dit.  
  
La jeune femme avait hoché la tête et fermé les yeux mais rien ne s’était passé. Il avait poussé un juron et s’était de nouveau éloigné d’elle pour faire elle ne savait quoi sous les draps. Finalement, après quatre échecs, Tristan avait abandonné. Le lendemain matin, l’elfe de maison en charge du ménage avait trouvé du sang sur les draps. Ce n’était pas le sien.

*  
**  
*

Les mois étaient passés sans grandes améliorations. Ils avaient fini par réussir à avoir quelques rapports charnels, mais Tristan n’arrivait jamais à aller au bout de l’acte à la plus grande honte d’Augusta. La jeune femme qui rêvait d’un foyer aimant comme celui de ses parents, allait de désillusion en désillusion. Bien entendu, Tristan était adorable. Les deux époux étaient amis depuis plusieurs années et s’appréciaient énormément mais cela ne suffisait plus à l’ancienne Serdaigle. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait et se jura de découvrir de quoi il s’agissait exactement.  
  
De manière assez peu attendue, le sujet des relations intimes avait fini par venir dans la conversation alors qu’elle prenait le thé chez sa belle-sœur, Callidora. Cette dernière avait une dizaine d’années de plus qu’elle et avait épousé le frère aîné de Tristan à sa sortie de Poudlard. Là où le mariage d’Augusta et de son époux avait été arrangé, cela n’avait pas été le cas de celui de Harfang et Callidora. Ils s’étaient mariés par amour et, parfois, quand elle se sentait particulièrement seule, Augusta ne pouvait s’empêcher de jalouser sa belle-sœur dont le sourire chaleureux laissait deviner un véritable bonheur conjugal.  
  
— Alphecca ! Par pitié ! Arrête de courir partout dans la maison et va plutôt voir ton père et ton oncle dans le jardin ! ordonna Callidora, exaspérée.  
  
L’aînée des enfants de sa belle-sœur venait tout juste de fêter son sixième anniversaire et était toujours pleine d’énergie. Courant et chantant, elle ne semblait pas laisser beaucoup de répit à sa mère. Tout le contraire du plus jeune. Le bambin allait sur deux ans et faisait partie de ses enfants qui pleurent peu et, s’ils le font, ne hurlent pas mais se contentent de geindre.  
  
— Cette enfant ! s’exclama Callidora lorsque Alphecca eut quitté la pièce. Parfois, j’ai l’impression qu’elle veut ma mort !  
— Ne dis pas de bêtise, Callie, répliqua Enid, amusée.  
  
Enid était la sœur de Harfang et Tristan. A vingt-quatre ans, elle était toujours célibataire pour le plus grand malheur de ses parents.  
  
— Je me pose sérieusement la question parfois… Heureusement qu’Aiden est plus calme. Un deuxième comme ça m’aurait certainement tuée !  
— Vous ne comptez pas avoir de troisième enfant ? demanda innocemment Augusta.  
  
Enid et Callidora échangèrent un regard gêné alors que la dernière offrait à l’ancienne Serdaigle un sourire à la fois triste et gêné.  
  
— Harfang et moi pensons que deux enfants est un nombre suffisant, finit-elle par dire.  
  
Plus tard, Augusta apprendrait que Callidora avait toujours souhaité avoir une grande famille mais que de multiples fausses-couches l’avaient obligée à renoncer à son rêve.  
  
— Et vous ? Quand pensez-vous vous y mettre ? demanda soudainement Enid.  
— Bientôt, nous espérons, répliqua Augusta en souriant.  
  
Si son couple allait mal, il n’était toutefois pas nécessaire que toute la famille de son époux soit mise au courant.  
  
— Vous êtes encore jeunes, Tristan et toi. Vous avez le temps, tenta de la rassurer Callidora gentiment.   
  
Malgré elle, Augusta ne put s’empêcher de faire une petite moue. Pour avoir des enfants, faudrait-il encore que son époux se décide à remplir son devoir conjugal entièrement !  
  
— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s’enquit Callidora, les sourcils froncés. Tristan ne veut pas encore d’enfants ?  
— Il… Il me semble qu’il en veut, si, rétorqua Augusta rougissante. C’est juste que… Ne vous en faites pas ! Tout va bien, mentit-elle effrontément.  
  
Ses deux belles-sœurs échangèrent un regard et la jeune femme sut qu’elle aurait dû mieux cacher ses émotions. Quelle strangulot, faisait-elle !  
  
— Augusta ! souffla Callidora en lui attrapant doucement la main. Nous sommes des femmes, tes belles-sœurs, si tu as besoin d’épancher ton cœur ou de conseils, nous sommes là pour toi. N’est-ce pas, Enid ?  
— Bien sûr ! affirma la jeune Londubat en souriant.  
— Ce n’est pas le genre de conversations que les jeunes femmes de bonne famille devraient avoir, avoua finalement Augusta, honteuse.  
— Est-ce en rapport avec ce qui doit ou devrait se passer dans la chambre conjugale ? interrogea doucement Callidora.  
  
Augusta écarquilla les yeux, éberluée que sa belle-sœur ait osé lui poser la question.  
  
— Je… Ce n’est clairement pas approprié, rétorqua Augusta, les joues rouges.  
  
Callidora et Enid échangèrent un regard entendu et la jeune femme se sentit de plus en plus mal à l’aise.   
  
— Si tu savais comme je me moque de ce qui est approprié ou non, rétorqua Enid en riant.  
  
Augusta se retint de lui rétorquer de c’était sans doute pour cela qu’elle était vieille fille.  
  
— Ce genre de choses doit rester entre un homme et son épouse.  
— C’est ta mère qui t’a dit cela ? questionna Callidora.  
— Enfin ! Tout le monde le sait ! répliqua Augusta, outrée.  
— J’ai pensé comme toi pendant longtemps. J’ai cru que ce qui se passait dans la chambre conjugale était quelque chose de honteux, qu’il était inconcevable qu’une femme puisse savoir autrement qu’à travers les connaissances de son époux ce qui était correct ou non de faire… J’ai cru être anormale, être une gourgandine de… de vouloir être intime avec Harfang mais… mais j’ai fini par m’apercevoir que ce n’était pas le cas. Il suffit d’écouter les conversations des autres femmes pour savoir que tout le monde parle de ce genre de choses, n’est-ce pas, Enid ?  
— Tout à fait, approuva-t-elle.  
— Des femmes du commun certainement, rétorqua Augusta, braquée.  
  
Callidora sourit tristement mais fit un discret signe à Enid pour lui intimer de garder le silence. Rien ne servait de forcer les choses. Il se trouvait que l’ancienne Serpentard avait raison car ce fut Augusta qui finit par venir vers elle quelques semaines plus tard.  
  
— Callidora, j’ai une amie qui aurait besoin de conseils.  
  
Malgré le fait qu’elle sache qu’il ne s’agissait pas véritablement d’une amie mais bien d’Augusta, sa belle-soeur fit mine de la croire alors qu’elle expliquait d’une voix gênée ses déboires conjugaux. Callidora l’écouta attentivement, hochant la tête de temps à autres et surtout, pesant la réponse qu’elle lui donnerait.   
  
— Ton amie m’a l’air d’être dans une situation délicate, déclara-t-elle finalement. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils mariés exactement ?  
— Sept mois, il me semble, répliqua-t-elle faisant mine de réfléchir. C’est juste qu’elle ne comprend pas ce qu’elle fait de mal. Elle… Elle a mis en pratique tout ce que sa mère lui a dit.  
— Et que sa mère lui avait-elle dit ?  
— De ne pas trop parler et de suivre ce que son époux souhaitait sans se plaindre.  
  
Callidora leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement irritée.  
  
— Ta… Je veux dire… Les conseils de la mère de ton amie peuvent sembler bons au premier abord mais ils ne marchent pas toujours. Certains hommes n’aiment pas avoir une femme peu… Comment dire ? Peu réceptive ! Si la femme ne ressent pas de plaisir, ils auront du mal à en ressentir eux-mêmes.  
  
Augusta faillit lui demander si Harfang était ce genre d’homme, mais l’ancienne Serdaigle se retint. Elle n’était pas prête à parler de sexualité de manière aussi libre.  
  
— Que doit-elle faire alors ? s’enquit Augusta.  
— Dans un premier temps, elle pourrait essayer de prendre l’initiative des baisers et lorsqu’il montre la volonté d’aller plus loin, elle pourrait lui caresser le dos et les cuisses.  
— Mais cela ne risque-t-il pas de la faire passer pour une gourgandine ? s’inquiéta la jeune femme.  
— Il est son époux, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’est dit nulle part que la femme ne peut désirer son époux, la rassura du mieux qu’elle put Callidora.  
  
Peu sûre de ce qu’affirmait sa belle-sœur, Augusta se contenta de hocher la tête.

*  
**  
*

Les conseils de Callidora avaient porté leurs fruits. Si la jeune femme avait, dans un premier temps, eu bien du mal à être plus entreprenante, elle avait fini par se prendre au jeu en voyant les résultats positifs. Certes, Tristan n’arrivait pas toujours à aller jusqu’au bout mais leurs relations charnelles étaient bien moins désagréables qu’avant. Elle avait même eu l’impression de ressentir comme un prémisse au plaisir une fois ou deux. Tristan et elle étaient sur la bonne voie.  
  
Comme tous les samedis après-midis, Augusta était partie prendre le thé chez ses parents. Sa maison natale lui manquait de moins en moins mais une étrange chaleur apaisante la gagnait à chaque fois qu’elle pénétrait à l’intérieur. Ce jour-là, malheureusement, sa mère était malade et la jeune femme ne s’était pas attardée. Elle avait transplané chez elle moins d’une heure après son départ. Son époux et elle vivaient dans un cottage, dépendance du manoir Londubat où vivaient encore Philemon et Alda, les parents de Tristan.  
  
Elle tourna la poignée de la porte d’entrée, pénétra dans le petit hall et s’essuya consciencieusement les pieds avant de poser sa cape sur le porte-manteau. Sans attendre, la jeune femme monta les marches menant à l’étage. Elle avait très envie de tricoter tout en écoutant la radio. L’ancienne Serdaigle fronça les sourcils en entendant des bruits étranges en provenance de la chambre conjugale.   
  
Que faisait Tristan à la maison ? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu’il comptait aller retrouver un camarade de classe au Chemin de Traverse !  
  
— Tristan ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Merlin ! s’exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.  
  
La scène était complètement surréaliste. Allongé sur leur lit, entre les draps qu’elle avait choisis avec soin, un homme nu se mouvait frénétiquement contre le corps de son époux. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation en la voyant et repoussa l’homme tandis que, trop choquée, Augusta fermait précipitamment la porte. Sans attendre, la jeune femme fit demi-tour et dévala les escaliers.  
  
— Augusta ! Augusta ! appela son époux derrière elle.  
  
L’ancienne Serdaigle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il avait osé ! Il avait… Il la trompait ! Avec un homme qui plus est ! Et dans leur lit ! Dans ses draps ! Tristan lui donnait envie de vomir mais seules quelques larmes traçaient un sillon le long de ses joues. Elle pleurait sur sa naïveté et sa bêtise.  
  
— Augusta ! s’exclama Tristan en l’attrapant par le bras.  
— Ne me touche pas ! s’écria-t-elle.  
  
D’un geste rapide, elle sortit sa baguette et le menaça avec. Il leva les mains en l’air et la jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de le trouver pathétique dans son caleçon blanc.   
  
— Ne me touche plus jamais ! hurla-t-elle.  
— Augusta, je t’en prie, écoute-moi !  
— T’écouter ? Quand je pense que depuis le début, je croyais que c’était moi qui avais un problème ! Je ne vois que tu as aucune difficulté à… à forniquer avec ce greluchon ! cracha-t-elle.  
  
La violence de ses paroles parut surprendre aussi bien Tristan qu’elle-même. Augusta n’avait pas l’habitude d’être aussi vulgaire. Elle était une fille de bonne famille, après tout !  
  
— Augusta, tenta de la calmer son époux.  
— Fiche-moi la paix, Tristan ! lâcha-t-elle avant de quitter la maison.  
— Augusta ! Où vas-tu ?  
— Chez ton frère ! Je ne peux pas rester ici, rien que ta vue me donne envie de vomir, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Mon frère ? demanda-t-il soudain terrifié. Augusta ! Tu ne peux rien lui dire !   
— Pour qui me prends-tu ? répliqua-t-elle, offusquée. Crois-tu vraiment que j’ai envie que cela se sache ?  
— Je suis désolé, Augusta, souffla-t-il.  
— Je veux qu’il soit parti quand je reviens et que les draps soient changés, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de transplaner.  
  
La jeune femme atterrit dans le joli jardin du cottage de Harfang et Callidora. Cette dernière était en train d’étendre le linge sur un fil à linge.   
  
— Augusta ? s’étonna-t-elle en la voyant.  
  
D’un coup de baguette précis, les vêtements qui lévitaient vers le fil redescendirent dans le panier.  
  
— Quelque chose s’est passé ? s’inquiéta sa belle-sœur en voyant son état.  
  
Augusta secoua la tête mais les larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues.  
  
— Viens, la guida-t-elle vers le salon. Je vais te faire un thé.  
— Harfang et Alphecca ne sont pas là ? s’étonna-t-elle.  
— Ils sont partis faire un match de Quidditch avec des enfants du coin, rétorqua Callidora avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.   
  
Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle revenait avec deux tasses fumantes et des petits gâteaux. L’ancienne Serpentard s’installa à côté de sa belle-sœur et se pencha pour récupérer sa boisson. Elle souffla délicatement sur le thé, attendant qu’Augusta parle d’elle-même.  
  
— Je me suis disputée avec Tristan, lâcha finalement Augusta. Il… Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut de moi. Je… Je pensais que nous pourrions être un couple uni mais… mais je pense qu’il ne m’aimera jamais comme je le veux, comme Harfang t’aime.  
  
La jeune femme baissa la tête, abattue. Elle avait tout fait pour que leur couple fonctionne et lui se permettait de ramener son amant chez eux. Elle ne savait plus que faire, ni quoi dire. Bien entendu, elle ne pourrait jamais raconter toute la vérité à sa belle-sœur, mais le simple fait de recevoir son soutien lui réchauffait le coeur.  
  
— Chaque couple s’aime à sa manière, tenta de la rassurer Callidora. Ce que je veux dire c’est que… La plupart des mariages ne sont pas comme le mien, Augusta. Regarde mes parents ! Crois-tu qu’ils s’aimaient lorsqu’ils se sont mariés ? Ils se connaissaient à peine ! Puis, au fil des années, ils ont fini par se rapprocher et… et une forme d’affection s’est développée entre eux.   
  
Elle se tut quelques instants, attendant sans doute qu’Augusta prenne la parole, mais cette dernière resta terrer dans le silence.  
  
— Je ne vais pas te mentir, Augusta. Tu… Tu ne vivras sans doute jamais le grand amour, la grande passion que tu semblais tant espérer. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Tristan a pu faire et je ne dis pas que tu dois le pardonner, cela c’est à toi de le décider. Il faut juste que tu prennes conscience que… Nous vivons dans un carcan, Augusta. Un pas de travers et nous pourrions tomber dans le vide.  
— Tu t’imagines que mes parents me renieront comme ils l’ont fait avec ta sœur ?  
  
Il y avait environ sept ans de cela, Cedrella, la deuxième née d’Arcturus et Lyssandra Black, avait épousé Septimus Weasley, un traître-à-son-sang. La famille avait vu ces épousailles comme un affront, une tache dont il fallait se débarrasser au plus vite. Cedrella avait été reniée. Plus aucun Black n’avait le droit de lui adresser la parole sous peine d’être lui aussi effacé de l’arbre généalogique de la famille.  
  
— Je ne connais pas assez tes parents pour affirmer cela. Simplement, avec les années, j’ai fini par comprendre qu’on n’a jamais rien sans rien. Nos choix ont toujours des conséquences, Augusta et cela peu importe quelle décision, nous prenons.  
  
Augusta baissa les yeux alors que l’envie de pleurer la reprenait.   
  
— Souhaites-tu dormir à la maison cette nuit ? Je suis sûre que les petits seront heureux de t’avoir.  
— Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en hochant la tête.  
— Je vais préparer ta chambre et je reviens. Fais comme chez toi, déclara Callidora avant de se lever.  
  
Ce soir-là, Augusta passa une bonne soirée avec son beau-frère et sa belle-sœur. La jeune femme ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir de l’envie en observant la manière dont Harfang regardait son épouse. La douceur et l’admiration dans ses yeux déchira le cœur de l’ancienne Serdaigle. Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas aussi le droit à ce genre de bonheur ?  
  
Peu après être allée se coucher, Augusta dut se relever pour aller aux toilettes. Callidora et Harfang étaient toujours debout et discutaient dans le salon. La jeune femme s’arrêta au niveau des escaliers en entendant sa belle-sœur prononcer son nom.  
  
— …. m’inquiète vraiment pour elle ! Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre ton frère et elle mais… Cela brise le cœur de la voir aussi mal.  
— Je sais… souffla Harfang.  
  
Augusta ne pouvait pas les voir, mais elle devina que Harfang avait dû passer son bras autour des épaules de son épouse.  
  
— Est-ce que… ? Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais en parler à ton frère ? Je veux dire… Lui demander si tout va bien, t’assurer qu’il fasse attention à Augusta.  
— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
— Merci, mon chéri ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.  
— Tu serais allée lui parler toi-même ! Ah ! Où est passé la douce et timide Dora que j’ai épousé il y a douze ans ? plaisanta-t-il.  
  
Des bruits de baisers vinrent aux oreilles d’Augusta qui continua son chemin vers les toilettes. L’intérêt que lui portait sa belle-sœur lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle qui s’était sentie si seule pendant des mois, savait désormais qu’elle avait quelqu’un sur qui compter.

*  
**  
*

Tristan était là lorsque Augusta rentra chez elle, le lendemain matin. Harfang n’avait pas pris son petit-déjeuner avec eux et l’ancienne Serdaigle avait deviné qu’il était allé parler avec son frère bien que Callidora lui ait dit que son époux était allé chercher quelque chose chez un ami.  
  
— Merlin, Augusta ! Je me faisais un sang d’encre pour toi, lança-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.  
— J’étais chez ton frère. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour toi de te faire du souci, rétorqua-t-elle d’une voix calme et froide.  
— Augusta…  
— Je pense qu’il faut que nous discutions de ce qui s’est passé hier, dit-elle en fixant son époux sans ciller.  
— Je… Ça n’arrivera plus, je te le promets, déclara-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Ce fut seulement à cet instant que la jeune femme remarqua les cernes que son époux arborait. Lui aussi n’avait pas l’air d’avoir beaucoup dormi. Un étrange sentiment de satisfaction l’envahit face à cette constatation. Qu’il souffre autant qu’il l’avait fait souffrir !  
  
— Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Tu dois me croire, Augusta. Je… Je me suis laissé aller à mes plus bas instincts, mais je te promets que je serai l’homme que tu veux à partir de maintenant.  
  
La peur se lisait dans ses yeux et la jeune femme sut que la promesse qu’il faisait n’avait rien à voir avec elle, mais avec la terreur que son père, Philemon Londubat, lui inspirait. Tristan ne l’aimerait jamais comme elle le désirait.   
  
Callidora avait raison. C’était le moment pour elle de prendre une décision.  
  
— Non.  
— Comment cela non ? Tu… Tu ne peux pas parler de ce que tu as vu à ma famille, Augusta. Tu…  
  
Son époux était terrorisé et la jeune femme ne ressentit, cette fois-ci, aucun plaisir de le voir ainsi. Il n’était pas normal qu’un parent provoque de telles réactions chez son enfant, même quand ce dernier s’était rendu coupable de quelque chose d’aussi bas. Augusta avait toujours su que les relations entre personnes de même sexe existaient, mais l’ancienne Serdaigle avait toujours cru que seuls les femmes et les hommes de basse condition se laissaient aller à une telle vilénie.  
  
— Je ne dirai rien, mais il va falloir que nous établissions certaines règles, le coupa-t-elle d’une voix ferme.  
— Des… Des règles ? balbutia-t-il sans comprendre.  
— Oui. Allons-nous asseoir, décréta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le salon.  
  
La jeune femme s’installa sur le sofa tandis qu’à son plus grand agacement, Tristan restait debout, incapable de savoir quoi faire.  
  
— Tu peux t’asseoir aussi, Tristan, dit-elle.  
— Très bien, répliqua-t-il en s’exécutant.  
— Il est certain que nous n’aurons jamais le mariage dont je rêvais…  
— Je…  
— Ne me coupe pas, s’il te plaît. Je disais donc que nous n’aurions jamais le mariage que je voulais. Tu… Tu n’es visiblement pas attiré par la gent féminine et… et notre union était avant tout une obligation pour toi.  
— Je pensais vraiment que…  
  
Un seul regard de la part d’Augusta le fit taire. Elle qui avait été si effacée ces derniers mois, avait enfin l’impression de se retrouver. Finie l’épouse parfaite et faussement soumise. Elle prenait les rênes de son destin.  
  
— Pour moi aussi, elle l’a été, dit-elle, et je vois maintenant que je ne peux plus jouer le rôle de la parfaite ménagère, femme de l’important futur Auror. Je ne veux pas que nous divorcions, Tristan, mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi. Je serai ta couverture, comme je le suis déjà depuis plusieurs mois visiblement.  
  
La petite pique n’était pas nécessaire mais Augusta n’avait pu s’en empêcher.   
  
— Toutefois, j’ai quelques conditions. Nous devons avoir un héritier.  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle en voulait un, ne souhaitant pas montrer ses faiblesses. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle serait capable de faire à nouveau confiance à Tristan.  
  
— Il va donc falloir que nous arrivions à… à accomplir notre devoir conjugal. De plus, j’exige que tu ne ramènes plus jamais tes amants dans notre maison. Tu les retrouveras en dehors de notre demeure et tu devras rentrer chaque soir chez nous et dormir dans notre lit.  
  
Tristan la fixait de manière étrange, comme s’il ne pouvait croire à ce qu’elle venait de dire.  
  
— Augusta, ne… ne crois pas que… J’ai beaucoup d’affection pour toi.  
— Et il faudra que j’apprenne à m’en contenter, rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
Il baissa les yeux, observant ses doigts entrelacés. L’ancienne Serdaigle pouvait voir qu’il souhaitait dire autre chose.  
  
— Et toi ? finit-il par demander.  
— Moi ? répéta-t-elle, un sourire sans joie étirant ses lèvres. Une femme se doit d’être fidèle à son époux, répliqua-t-elle en se levant. Je vais préparer le dîner. Tu devrais penser à aller te faire ta toilette.  
  
Sans un autre regard vers son époux, la jeune femme quitta la pièce.   
  
Elle avait pris sa décision et elle s’y tiendrait. Il le fallait.


End file.
